Una Gata en celo?
by EPIICA
Summary: Es el 31 de diciembre, a Soi Fong se le presenta el debate sobre ir o no ir a ver a su Yoruichi-sama en su cumpleaños. ¿Que pasa con la Gata? Parece muy mimosa. One-Shot xD


(Cuartel General del Segundo Escuadrón)

Soi Fong: - Mmm... Bueno, esto ya lo he hecho, pero no sé si debo ir a ver a Yoruichi-sama, Urahara estará allí y también es su cumpleaños, arghh ¿Que hago?...

(Fuera de la oficina)

Omaeda: - ¿Dónde crees que vas, Toguro?

Toguro: - Teniente Omaeda, voy a entregar esta carta a la Capitana.

Omaeda: - ¿Estás loco, sabes qué día es hoy?

Toguro: - Realmente no, ¿por qué?

Omaeda: - Es 31 de diciembre, y si quieres seguir con vida, será mejor que no pases por esa puerta.

Toguro: - No sabía que la Capitana odiaba tanto el cambio de año...

Omaeda: - Ella no lo odia, sólo es el cumpleaños de dos personas, eso la asusta ya que no tiene experiencia.

Toguro: - ¿En serio?! No parece el tipo de persona que se molesta por este tipo de cosas, excepto cuando se trata de Yoruichi-dono...

(En esto Soi Fong salía de su oficina, se dirigía en dirección de Omaeda y Toguro)

Omaeda: - No eres tan tonto como pareces Toguro. Tsk, mañana es el cumpleaños de Shihouin Yoruichi, y como siempre, todo lo relacionado con esta mujer hace de Soi Fong Taichou un monstruo, ella piensa que nadie sabe el cariño que le tiene a ese peluche maldito de gato negro, ni que lo tiene porque se parece a Yoruichi. Pero mañana es también el cumpleaños del ex Capitán de la Duodécima División, Kisuke Urahara, a quien odia más que al mismo diablo. Por lo tanto, debe estar en algún debate interno si debe o no ir a ver mañana a Yoruichi, como si no supiera que tienen algo.

Omaeda como siempre parloteaba sin parar y no vio la reacción de miedo de Toguro. Soi Fong estaba escuchando todo lo que el teniente dijo. Detrás de Omaeda, la Capitana sentía la ira explotar cuando escucho la última frase, "como si no supiera que tienen algo."

Y antes de ver lo que le golpeó, Omaeda salió volando de una patada hacia la cuarta división (y sabemos que no va a salir de allí por mucho tiempo).

Soi Fong: - Toguro, a menos que seas igual de inteligente como mi teniente y quieras hacer comentarios innecesarios que llevan directamente a la cuarta división, le sugiero que diga brevemente lo que está haciendo aquí y se largue.

Toguro: - C-Capitana Soi Fong. Bueno, he venido a entregar esta carta que Yoruichi-dono me dejó con el fin de entregársela. También me dijo que iba a decirle a usted personalmente, pero como estaba todavía dormida no quiso despertarla. (Soi Fong sonrojándose y mirando asustada la mano del niño que sostiene la carta).

Soi Fong: - Ok, tengo la carta, ahora vuelve a tu formación Toguro.

Toguro: - Si Capitana! - Dijo el muchacho arrodillado con la cabeza hacia abajo y luego corriendo tan rápido como sea posible antes que su capitana lea la carta. Si no lo hacía lo mandaría a la cuarta división.

Ahora Soi Fong se enfrenta a otro debate interno. Se retiro a su habitación privada, abrió la carta y comenzó a leer:

"Hey Soi, como tu probablemente sabes mañana es mi cumpleaños y hoy el de Kisuke, por eso estamos planeando una fiesta para los amigos, es para que vengas, sé que es un poco en el último momento, pero has todo lo posible para estar aquí a las 20:00, nos vemos.

[Cat Huella] "

Soi Fong: - ¡Ay!, esto realmente resuelve el problema sobre ir o no. Si ella me llama realmente debería ir. -dijo encogiéndose de hombros y dando gracias que su anterior problema se ha resuelto.

Pero esto no fue suficiente para hacer que Soi Fong se olvide de lo que su teniente había dicho antes: "Por lo tanto, debe estar en algún debate interno si debe o no ir a ver mañana a Yoruichi, como si no supiera que tienen algo."

Soi Fong caminaba de un extremo a otro en su habitación, indecisa si ir o no a pesar de la invitación, las palabras del teniente seguian haciendo eco en su mente.

Soi Fong: - Maldita sea, no voy a pensar en ello, me voy a dormir y mañana decido...

(Esto se debe a que ya eran las 4 am, y Soi Fong tendría que estar lista para capacitar a las tropas en 3 horas)

Al final, terminó dando el día libre a sus tropas, por no estar en condiciones de dar ningún tipo de formación.

Hombres del escuadrón : - Amigo, no he tenido un día libre desde que llegué aquí, y ya son 3 años, 3 años! (Lágrimas de alegría corriendo por los ojos de todo el ejército, que podían disfrutar de la víspera del Año Nuevo y sin dolor en todo su cuerpo, no como en años anteriores se desmayaban del agotamiento)

(13:43 hs - 1 de enero)

Soi Fong: - Ok, tengo que decidir esto antes de las 19:00, es el momento justo para meterme en el Senkaimon...

El tiempo ha pasado, la indecisión continuó y se mantuvo hasta el último minuto, por lo que Soi Fong caminaba de un lado a otro, estuvo distraída todo el día, causando la extrañeza de sus subordinados, aunque ninguno de ellos hizo algún tipo de preguntas (hay que tener las agallas, demasiadas).

(18:59 hs - 1 de enero)

Soi Fong se duchó y partió hacia el Senkaimon con dos regalos, uno para Urahara y otro para Yoruichi, no es que a ella le agradaba el hombre, pero desagradablemente Yoruichi le tenia afecto.

Se marchaba en silencio a la puerta Senkaimon 10 minutos tarde, llegaba tarde a cambio de nada, y ya se había hecho presente su peor humor (que se iria tan pronto como viera a Yoruichi, todos lo sabemos).

(Escenario actual: Urahara Shop en el sótano de la formación)

Cuando salió del Senkaimon vio las muchas personas presentes: Ichigo, Kuukaku, Ganju, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Urahara, Tessai, Ururu, Jinta, Byakuya medio solo en la esquina hablando con Renji y algunos más que no le importo identificar. Al darse cuenta de su presencia Urahara la saluda.

Urahara: - Soooooooooooooi-chan, ¿cuánto tiempo, cómo has est...-

Soi Fong: - Toma tu regalo, Urahara - dijo con sequedad, dando por terminada la charla.

Urahara: - ¿Trajiste un regalo para mí? Soi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan-la abrazo con lágrimas de alegría.

Soi Fong: - Sueltame Urahara antes de matarte, abra el maldito regalo -con un ojo temblando.

Urahara: - Está bien, voy a abrir esto, bueno, vamos a ver... Gracias Soi Fong, realmente me gusta leer, esta colección completa de un buen manga era realmente lo que necesitaba para matar el tiempo.

Soi Fong: - Que bueno que te guste - dijo secamente.

Yoruichi: - Abejita awwwwwww llegas tarde, pensé que no vendrías - dijo saltando en su forma de gato en la parte superior de Soi Fong, frotando su cara contra la barbilla de la Capitana.

Soi Fong: - Yo-Yoruichi-sama me salio un imprevisto antes, así que tuve un breve retraso - sonrojándose violentamente por el acto de su ex maestra.

Yoruichi: - Bien Abejita, voy a dejar que pase - dijo esto ronroneando y levantando las caderas un poco aun en su forma de gato.

Soi Fong: - Yoruichi-sama ¿estás bien?

Yoruichi: - Ajá, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Soi Fong: - Bueno, aquí está tu regalo, espero que te guste...

Yoruichi rasgó el paquete con sus garras felinas y vio lo que su antigua alumna había comprado para ella. Pronto vio un collar de oro con su nombre grabado en el centro.

[POOOOOOOOOOOF] - Yoruichi se transforma en su forma original en la parte superior de Soi Fong.

Yoruichi: - Soi es hermoso muchas gracias, se ganó el premio al mejor regalo-

Urahara: -Yoruichi... -

Yoruichi: - ¿Que quieres Kisuke?

Urahara: - Creo que se desmayó...

Soi Fong estaba con un reguero de sangre le corría por la nariz, completamente inconsciente.

Yoruichi: - ¿Pero por qué se desmayó?!

Kukaku: - Tal vez porque ¿estás desnuda? -

Yoruichi: - Bueno, yo me encargo de ella, cualquier cosa me llaman.

Kukaku: - Te apuesto ¥ 9.000 que esto termina en sexo, Urahara.

Urahara: - Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, ¿por qué dices eso Kukaku?

(Golpe en la cabeza)

Kukaku: - No seas tonto, ¿no viste el extraño comportamiento de ella?!

Urahara: - Por supuesto que lo he visto, pero eso no quiere decir que va a hacer algo con Soi Fong...

(Golpe en la cabeza)

Kukaku: - Eres demasiado estúpido para alguien tan inteligente Kisuke, ella está en celo idiota!

Urahara: - ¿Está seguro de eso?

Kukaku: - No sabes nada del comportamiento felino! Ella estaba muy cariñosa y levantar la cadera, es una señal de que el gato está en un calor que lo pone idiota, sin mencionar que siempre es así cerca de la Capitana! (Golpe en la cabeza otra vez)

Urahara: - Kuukaku, entiendo pero ya no me golpees -llorando con las manos en la cabeza.

(Mientras tanto en la habitación de Yoruichi)

Yoruichi: - Tsk, siempre tienes la misma reacción cuando me desnudo Soi-chan.

(Soi Fong todavía inconsciente, tirada en el futón con Yoruichi al lado, apoyada en un codo)

Yoruichi: - Pero me encanta tu reacción - dijo volviendo su cuerpo de modo que estaba sentado encima de ella, frotando su cara con la de Soi Fong, pasando el pulgar por los labios entreabiertos de la Capitana que seguía inconsciente. Yoruichi se fue inconscientemente acercando el rostro de su antigua alumna a más o menos un dedo de distancia. Las dudas que se cernían. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Soi Fong se sentiría de la misma manera? ¿Querría estar de ese modo con ella? En otros tiempos habría oído la voz de la razón y se iría. Pero ahora no estaba cuidando de ella. Y finalmente sucedió lo que estaba esperando desde hace más de 100 años, cerrando la distancia entre sus caras.

Yoruichi: - Por último... -levantando su rostro, con su felina sonrisa y lamiendo sus labios.

(10 minutos más tarde)

Yoruichi: - Me pregunto qué hará cuando Soi-chan... -estaba mordisqueando el labio inferior de la capitana desmayada después de acurrucarse en su cuerpo y frotar su cara en la cara de lo inconsciente abeja.

Soi Fong: - ¡Ay, ¿qué pasó?! No puedo levantarme -sus ojos se ampliaron como un plato.

Soi Fong: - YO-YORUICHI-SAMA, ¿QUE HACE?!, AH NO OTRA VEZ - Soi Fong dijo cubriéndose la nariz con el fin de evitar el sangrado a ocurrir a continuación.

Yoruichi: - Awwwwwwwwwwwwwn finalmente despertaste -ronroneando en su forma humana y frotando su cara contra Soi Fong, que ahora estaba cada vez más roja.

Soi Fong: - Yo-Yoruichi-sama ¿qué estás haciendo?

Yoruichi: - Esto... -poniendo una mano en el cuello de la capitana y acercándola más para otro beso, pero esta vez estaba despierta.

No hace falta mencionar que Soi Fong estaba en shock. Esto demostró los sentimientos de su antigua maestra ¿no? Ella la quería tanto como ella quería. Un millón de preguntas surgen en la mente de Soi Fong, Yoruichi se dio cuenta de que no encajaba, pero parecía estar en otro planeta.

Yoruichi: - Yo no quiero hacer esto Soi, pero como la situación lo requiere -mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Soi Fong: - Ham? Yoruichi-sama para, no me haga cosquillas, por favor paraaaa!.

Yoruichi: - Menos mal, yo no quiero que en este momento estés petrificada. - Y otro beso, ahora con la abeja finamente adaptándose a lo sucedido. Yoruichi fue poco a poco profundizando hasta que se abra la puerta y...

Urahara: -Yoruichi-san, Soi-chan, vamos a cortar el passsstel, PERO HUH!

Kukaku: - Hey, Kisuke, te estas tomando demasiado tiempo, has llamado a las dos! UOW, que sucede aquí, creo que te gane!

Urahara: - Kukaku, no están teniendo relaciones sexuales, y no tengo que pagar por algo que yo no aposte. -llorando pensando en el dinero que podría perder.

Y los dos siguieron discutiendo sobre la apuesta, y no se daban cuenta de la situación. Yoruichi estaba histórica al ser interrumpida cuando Soi Fong finalmente había cedido a sus deseos, Soi Fong estaba muy enojada y avergonzada, sobre todo porque una de las personas que las vio de ese modo era Urahara. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de las dos también se dio cuenta que seria hombre muerto.

Urahara: - Yo-Yoruichi-san, ya que no me diste regalo de cumpleaños, ¿qué hay de salvar mi vida? Sería lo suficientemente bueno...

Kukaru: - Yo-Yoruichi no olvides que yo ayudé en la invasión de los Ryoka...

Yoruichi: - No fastidien con eso, ahora si me lo permiten, voy a disfrutar de mi cumpleaños allí. Nos vemos...

Soi Fong: - ¿Cómo?! Yoruichi-sama que estás haciendo? -siendo cargada por Yoruichi.

Yoruichi: - Pronto veras.

Urahara: - Estábamos casi muertos! -Urahara y Kuukaku se abrazaron con lágrimas.

Kukaku: - ¿Dónde crees que se la haya llevado Kisuke?

Urahara: - En busca de paz y tranquilidad para poder abusar de la abeja, y no me voy a molestar con eso, vamos a cortar el pastel! -señalando a la salida.

Kukaku: - Si tú lo dices...

(Hora de cortar el pastel)

Urahara: - Nobles compañeros, Yoruichi-san tuvo un imprevisto personal inesperado, hay que cortar el pastel ahora mismo, aunque yo sólo porque no creo que volverá pronto jeje.

(Susurros entre los invitados: "Yo tampoco veo a la Capitana Soi Fong", "es justo donde estaba, ¿estará con Yoruichi-san?")

Entonces todo el mundo empezó a escuchar algunos ruidos, lo suficientemente bajos, pero audible aunque no llegaba a ser totalmente comprensible.

(- Yo-Yoruichi-sama que estás haciendo?

Yoruichi: - ya deja de resistirte Soi Fong...

Soi Fong: - Yo-Yoruichi-sama mi haori, de por qué se lo lleva?!

Yoruichi: - Soi Fong, tu debes saber exactamente lo que estoy haciendo - terminó de hablar y le dio un mordisco un poco más difícil en el cuello de la Capitana, que estaba entre una Yoruichi desnuda, en el calor, y una pared.

Soi Fong: - Hay!, Yoruichi-sama no muerdas fuerte por favor!

Yoruichi: - Ya verás cuando muerda algo un poco más abajo Soi Fong -reprimiéndola contra la pared.

Soi Fong: - Augh, Yoruichi-sama ...

("Esto tan malo que empiezo a pensar que es demasiado bueno" - pensó Soi Fong, el último pensamiento coherente que tenía alrededor de estas últimas horas)

Urahara: - Gente, creo que debemos cortar el pastel por ahí! -gritó señalando a la tienda donde no se escuchaba la conversación erótica.

Los invitados: - Buena idea - dijo el coro invitado en un color rojizo.

Kukaku: - Todavía me debes ¥ 9,000 Urahara -le dio palmadas en la espalda

Urahara: - ¿Por qué, Dios mío, ¿por qué? -llorando, ¿cuando había perdido el dinero o aceptó apostar?.

(Fin)


End file.
